H20 the seacret of three
by Maldog22344
Summary: Three friends, one BIG secret (all characters are OC)
1. Called to the sea

Violet Santoyo woke up one morning to some unfamiliar surroundings, but it was at that moment when she realized she was on a plane to Australia, the start of her new life. She got off the plane to see her mom. Her little brother, Vance holding a hotwheels car. Mrs Santoyo started to drive her children to the new house. Vance was playing with his toy car on the car windows, scratching his, only to annoy his sister. "Stop scratching the window, you're making my life so miserable!" argued Violet as Vance began intimidating the sound of the toy car. After an hour of dealing with Vance's squeaky toy car, the family of three finally arrived at their new house. Some of the neighbors had already been waiting at their doorstep for hours for their arrival. One of them was a girl about Violet's age, she had dark skin, dark hair, and wore a black jacket and a burgundy dress with brown flats. Another one of those neighbors was another girl who had glasses, light brown hair, and wore a graphic marvel tee and jeans. Violet gave the two girls a smile when she thought they could have the start of an incredible endless friendship. "My name is Amaya," the girl in glasses introduced. "And this is Nellie." "We're also wondering if you wanna go for a ride on Amaya's boat?" Nellie asked Violet, "Just so we can get to know each other a little better." "Sure, my mom thinks I should make some new friends, so I guess maybe tomorrow sounds good." Violet answered.

The next day, Amaya was preparing the boat, making sure it had a full tank of gas in it. Out of nowhere, Violet performed an epic jump into Amaya's boat, causing her to let out a scream at the top of her lungs. "Sorry Amaya, I'm just so excited for this." Violet laughed. Nellie walked out onto Amaya's dock. "Amaya, you're not wearing your glasses today," Nellie wondered. "Is everything okay girl?" "Nells I'm fine, I brought some scuba gear for us just in case of an emergency." Amaya explains. Violet and her new friends were driving the boat out to sea. Violet was taking some pictures using her waterproof camera of the ocean. Suddenly, Amaya releases the anchor and tries to start the boat, but fails to start it with an empty tank. "I thought you said the boat had a full tank of gas." Violet exclaims. "Well, I did but I didn't expect it to already be empty." Amaya stormed back at Violet. Nellie breaks up their minor argument. "Guys, I think there's an island not too far from here, we should stay there for shelter." "That's Mako island, legend says that weird stuff happens in the right place and the right time," Violet explains. "Cool, I guess we can take shelter there," Nellie agrees. "But I highly doubt that weird stuff is going to happen." "This island has been isolated for years Nellie." Amaya says. The girls start paddling toward the island. As they walk on the beach of Mako, Nellie and Amaya ask Violet many questions about life in the USA. "Is this place filled with bugs?" Nellie asks. "Obviously, this is an abandoned island, I've never seen anyone drive a boat anywhere near here." Amaya replies. Cutting down vines with a hatchet, Violet slips down a little hole, not knowing if she was falling to her death. "Oh my god, Violet, are you okay?" Nellie asks looking concerned. "I think so, I'm gonna try to climb up." Violet says. Violet starts climbing up, but fails and goes back down the hole. Not long after, Amaya slips and falls into the hole bumping into Violet. "Sorry," Amaya apologized. "Are you okay." "I'm fine, but the way we got in here is **NOT** our way out." Violet replies. Suddenly, screaming in the distance, Nellie comes down. "Ouch, I feel like I got bruises on me." Nellie announces in pain. "Nells, not to make you feel nervous, but we're stuck down here, the way in isn't the way out." Amaya says helping Nellie off of the ground. Looking surprised, Violet finds a pool, shortly after realizing that the girls were in a cave. "I think I found our ticket outta here, girls!" Violet exclaimed. "This pool may lead to the ocean, I'll go check." Amaya says, diving into the pool like she was meant to be a professional swimmer. Nellie and Violet wait for Amaya to come up from the water. "I feel a little bit sore from all these bruises." Nellie explains as she shows Violet four bruises from about where her arm and leg joints are. "Nells, you're gonna be okay, like Amaya said, if this is a pool that links to the ocean, then you can hold on to me while we swim our way out." Violet comforts Nellie just as Amaya comes up from the water. "Great news guys, the pool is connected to the ocean!" She exclaimed as she took a deep breath like she was about to suffocate. The two other girls dove in holding on to each other when the full moon goes over the pool and causes it to bubble. "C'mon guys lets get outta here." Nellie says as all three girls inhale deeply and dove under the water.

"What happened?" Violet asked looking a bit confused. "I'm glad you're okay sis." Her brother, Vance sighs in relief. "Vance, did you think I was dead?" Violet asked her little brother. "Of course not Vi," Vance laughs nervously "Mom gave you a list of things to do while she's at work and I'm going to the movies with your friend Nellie's sister, Nora and her mom and dad." Violet read the list.

 **1\. Take a shower or bath**

 **2\. Get dressed**

 **3\. Just follow numbers 1 2**

Violet walked upstairs to her bathroom and she had some bath water running, and she grabbed a towel and her clothes. Violet puts out two scented candles and lights them. She takes a step into the bathtub and she sees a beautiful orange tail replacing her legs and started to scream. "What just happened to me," Violet yelped in fear. "Is this normal for the people of Australia?"

Nellie had just woke up to hear her phone ring. She sees a text from Violet telling her to come over immediately. A few minutes later, she knocked on Violet's door. "It's always open!" Violet shouts. Nellie opens the door and heads up the stairs and into Violet's bedroom. "Violet, where are you?" Nellie asks. "Are you home?" "First of all, you wouldn't be in my house if I didn't say 'it's always open!'" Violet replies. "Second of all, I'm in the bathroom and in need of your assistance." Nellie walks into the bathroom seeing her best friend, with a tail. "How is this even possible Vi?" Nellie asks. "So I guess that means this is not normal to anyone in Australia." Violet asks. "Ew! It's all wet and slimy." Nellie says as she touched the scales on Violet's tail. All of a sudden, Nellie feels her legs tingling as she too has formed an identical tail to replace her legs, and starts to scream her lungs out. "This is so freaky." Nellie said. "Um, how do we get rid of these things?" Violet asks. "I think I've done research on this before, and before you ask, yes I do research random stuff." Nellie explains. "A mermaid tail can vanish if you have heating powers or you could just dry off with a towel." "Nellie your brilliant!" Violet compliments as she grabs her towel to dry her and Nellie off. Nellie's research was correct, As soon as they dried off, their tails vanished and their legs returned to normal. "It worked!" Nellie exclaimed. "We gotta tell Amaya!" "We should only tell her, if our families or anyone find out, we could be fish bait in an aquarium or get taken away and experimented on." Violet states with concern. "This is our little secret."

 **Part two will be out soon**


	2. Called to the sea part 2

**Hey guys just wanted to let you know that this is part 2 of the story, and if you get confused by the _italics,_ I wanna let you know that those represent their thoughts while in the water. Hope you're enjoying the story -Mal**

Amaya walks to the beach for an early morning swim in the ocean, but little did she know that she was about to find out something fishy. She sets her stuff down on the sand and she runs towards the ocean. About ten seconds after diving in, Amaya's legs started to tingle. Amaya's legs have magically transformed into a tail and a bikini top that matched. Amaya starts to freak out, but suddenly takes a deep breath to calm her down and then goes underwater to test her new limbs out. " _I can swim faster than a cheetah can run!"_ Amaya thought.

Meanwhile, Nellie and Violet went over to Amaya's house. Her twin brother, Will, answered the door for her friends. "Hey Will, is Amaya here?" Nellie asked. Will gave Nellie a flirty look. "She went to the beach, at least I think she did." Will replied. "Who's your other friend right there?" "I'm Violet, like the superhero from **_the incredibles_** " Violet shakes Will's hand. "Don't worry dude, I don't have any superpowers." "She's from the Americas, that's why her accent is different." Nellie explains. Will nods.

Nellie and Violet arrive at the beach to start searching for Amaya. "There's so many people here," Violet says. "One little drop of water and we're fish bait." Nellie gives her friend a weird look. "Wait, that's it, what if she went into the ocean to swim." "Nells, we don't even know how we got our fins." Violet stated. "Maybe I do," Nellie replied. "after our exploration on the island, we came across a pool that was linked to the ocean, maybe that pool on the island had something to do with our transformation." "That's genius, Nells!" Violet exclaimed. But suddenly, two young girls were having a water balloon fight with each other and they accidentally hit Violet and Nellie with some water balloons. "Nells, quick!" Violet freaks out. "To the water!" The two teenage girls jumped off the dock and into the ocean and their legs were transformed into their scaly tails. " _Who would've thought that the ocean could be so beautiful?_ " Violet has heard someone talking. " _The beauty of the ocean is so much better than Vance's macaroni sculptures._ " Nellie looked a bit confused underwater and suddenly looks at Violet. " _Can I really hear Violet's thoughts under the water?_ " " _Yes you can Nells!_ " Violet thought " _in fact I can even hear your thoughts._ " " _Violet, this is AWESOME!_ " Nellie thought. " _Wait Nells, I just thought of something, what if Amaya is a mermaid too!_ " Violet thought. " _If your theory about Mako is correct, and the pool may have caused us to get these powers, then shouldn't Amaya be a mermaid too, I mean she was definitely in the pool with us when we escaped."_ The girls started to swim very fast that it only took them twenty seconds to get to Mako. Violet and Nellie found the same entrance to the pool from when they escaped. What they come up to breathe the air, they see Amaya, looking freaked out as soon as she saw her best friends with identical looking fish tails like hers. "You guys too?" Amaya questioned. "Yup." Nellie replies. "Well at least I'm not the only one with a mermaid tail." Amaya continues. "Nellie came up with a theory, she thinks the reason why this happened was because of this pool." Violet explains. "I came up with this theory, yet I don't know how I can prove my theory correctly, maybe we could get someone to help." Nellie says flicking her tail and starts to splash the other two girls. "We could tell my brother, Will." Amaya suggests. "But we shouldn't be telling anyone about this at all." Violet points out. That was one of the most important things about this whole mermaid thing, it had to stay a secret.

Later, at Violet's house, the three girls were discussing more about Nellie's theory. "When I did my research, it said if a human had been turned mermaid, then they would have to dry off by a dry towel or heating powers." Nellie explains. Vance comes into his sister's room with another one of his hot wheels cars. "Violet, Mom wants you to put all of the wet clothes in the dryer." Vance says. "And if you say no, she said you are gonna be grounded for a month." "Yes, if you get out of my room." Violet replies. She walked toward the laundry room and she locked the door so nobody would see her transform feet to fins. "I hate having to do stuff around the house that causes me to get wet and transform!" Violet clenched her fists as steam came from the washer and dried the clothes that were supposed to go to the dryer. She grabbed the clothes from the washer and realized they were warm and dry. Violet looked at the palm of her hand and realized that she had heating powers! She ran upstairs to see her friends have been transformed. "How did you guys transform, there's not even water in here?" She asked. "Well, Amaya wanted to show me some dancing cats on YouTube, and when she did jazz hands after one of the videos, she kinda got some water balls or something to fly in here and then they caused us to transform." Nellie explains. "Don't worry guys, I got this!" Violet clenched her fist and heated up their fins. "You have Powers?" Nellie asked. "Yup, and by the looks of it, Amaya has powers too!" Violet replied. "That's not really fair, I did research on this and I didn't get any powers?" Nellie complained. "You probably do, just try something." Amaya said making some water float into the bedroom. Nellie tried to boil the water by clenching her fist together, but failed. Then she tried to move the water around, but she failed that too. "I appreciate you guys wanting to help me out, but it's not working." Nellie says as she signals her hands to stop. The water then freezes frozen solid. All three girls cheer for Nellie as she found her powers.


	3. Nellie’s fishy sickness

Nellie woke up one morning really sick, she had a high fever and a horrible cold. But the worst part about being sick was that she woke up as a mermaid. Nellie decided to call Amaya and Violet to help her out. Violet knocked on the door just as Nellie dragged herself across the floor. Still transformed, she reached for the doorknob and twisted it. Amaya quickly jumped into Violet's arms in sudden shock. "Nells, you told me you were sick." Violet said with a voice crack. "I am sick, I woke up in my fins!" Nellie said. "This has to be one of the symptoms of my sickness." "I don't know if it's normal for anyone to go to bed with legs and wake up with a tail." Amaya said. "Hey Amaya, in case you forgot, we look like that after a single droplet of water gets on us." Violet replied. "Could you help me out girls, my parents and sister will most likely be home soon." Nellie demands in a hoarse voice. "I guess we could try, but if we touch you, we'll transform!" Amaya agreed as Violet did the same. Violet and Amaya dragged Nellie to her room, which was on the main floor. "That was more than ten seconds," said Nellie. "You should've transformed by now!" "Wait, did you touch the water in the night?" Violet asked. "I don't remember grabbing a water in the night, but obviously got wet." Nellie answered with a sneeze. "Hey Amaya, If you don't mind, can you grab me an ice water with a straw? "I can get you water and you can create the ice with your power." Amaya replied. She went to the kitchen to get Nellie's water. Amaya came back with the water almost at the top of the glass and gave it to her friend. Nellie held up her hand and formed the ice in her water, being careful not to spill the water. Nellie takes a sip from the straw and spits it up all over her. "Ew!" Violet and Amaya said as they give Nellie a towel to dry herself with. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Nellie's tail disappears and returns to her legs. "Did that just happen?" Violet asked as Amaya splashed water on her face, which caused Violet to transform. "Not cool guys!" Violet says as Amaya and Nellie start to laugh.

 **Sorry for the short chapter but things have been tough for my family and plus my birthday is on Sunday so I wanted to update this story for the first time this year. -Mal**


	4. Happy Birthday Amaya and Will

One morning Amaya Alvardo went for a swim in the ocean. Her tail was shimmering in the water. She swam to her home away from home, the island of Mako, where she and her friends had first got their powers. Amaya's birthday was tomorrow and her best friends, Nellie and Violet, were planning a surprise birthday party for her. Meanwhile at Violet's house, Nellie started to make a painting of three anonymous superheroes, representing the three girls and the powers that they had. Amaya's twin brother Will, was also in for a surprise. Mr Alvardo decided to distract Will since it's his birthday too. Violet decided to go swimming with Amaya to keep her distracted. She dove into the ocean and bolted with a flick of her tail. Violet was heading toward Mako, where her, Nellie, and Amaya call a home away from home. Little did she know that Amaya was about to jump scare her in the moon pool. "I can't find Amaya, but at least I can relax a bit." Violet said when suddenly, the birthday girl scared the life out of her. "OMG you scared me Amaya." She said splashing Amaya in the face. Amaya gives out a laugh. "Yes, I've been planning that gag for weeks and now I gotta try this with Nells." She said swimming toward the exit, only to be stopped by Violet. Amaya was shocked to see Violet not letting her out of sight. "Well I'm bored," Amaya said with a yawn. "Wanna go to your home and play video games or something?" "No, I think we should get some smoothies in town for the birthday girl." Violet said almost blowing her cover. "Race ya to shore." "No fair, you got a head start Vi." Amaya shouted as she dashed underwater to catch up with Violet. Amaya and Violet walked in the cafe to get some smoothies. They were greeted by Rosie, the daughter of the cafés owner. "Hey girls." She said. "Hi Rosie," Violet said. "Can we get the usuals." "Of course, lemme get those ready." Rosie said as she went to the cool room to get the smoothie ingredients. Violet and Amaya find a seat on the deck and wait for Rosie. "I appreciate you for treating me to a smoothie," Amaya said looking sad. "My parents work a lot and I don't know if they even remember mine and Will's birthday." "I know how you feel," Violet said. "When my dad passed away, I was always in tears, especially on my birthday." Amaya takes a deep breath and gives her a smile. "I'm glad you remembered my birthday Vi." She and Violet hug it out when suddenly, Violet's _Stranger Things_ ringtone goes off as she gets a call from Nellie. "What's up?" She asked as she leaves Amaya at the table. "I'm done with Amaya's portrait of us," Nellie said with excitement. "She is gonna love it!" "That's great, did Mr and Mrs Alvardo find a way to distract Will?" Violet asked. "They already took care of it, they're at the cafe." Nellie replied. Violet slowly turned her head to see the Alvardo's and Will at another table. "Well, I was actually calling to ask you if you could come help me finish the rest of the decorating." She continues. "Nells, I'm here at the cafe with Amaya so maybe I can leave her with her family and I'll help you." Violet replied as she hung up on Nellie. Violet walked back over to Amaya. "Hey, something happened with Vance and I need to take him home but luckily your parents are here with Will so stay with them okay bye." She said very quickly as Amaya walked over to her twin brother and parents. "Hi honey," her mom said with a smile. "What did you and Violet go do?" "We just hung out at the beach for a while and we came here and Violet treated me to a smoothie." Amaya replied adding a few lies. "Say, where is Violet anyway?" Her dad asked. "She had to take Vance home." Amaya said. "Can I sit with you guys since you're here?" "Sis, you know you don't have to ask." Will said as he pulled out a chair for his sister. Meanwhile at Amaya's house, Nellie was filling some balloons with helium when Violet busts through the door. "Violet, you made it," Nellie said with a high squeaky voice. "Sorry, a balloon popped in my face when I was filling it with helium and that's why my voice is so high." Violet was astonished. "I'll get the cake from the oven." She said as she ran into the kitchen. The cake to her surprise wasn't burnt at all. She took it out of the oven and left it to cool. "Take a break Nells," Violet said. "I'll take care of the balloons and you can frost the cake because I am not the best person when it comes to decorating cakes." Nellie finishes the cake in the kitchen and Violet fills the rest of the balloons with helium. Violet's phone goes off again revealing Amaya as the caller. "Hello." Violet and Nellie say in unison. "Oh, hey girls, I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house?" Amaya asked. "Uh, sure, we've got nothing better to do." They said with a chuckle. "Great, see you in a minute, bye." Amaya hangs up and the girls quickly sorted Will and Amaya's gifts as the Alvardo's unlock the door. The two girls hid somewhere as if they had transformed into their mermaid form. "Surprise!" They shouted as the twins walked in the door looking surprised. "Happy 14th Birthday!" "OMG we weren't expecting this!" the twins said in unison. Amaya hugs her best friends and Will kisses Nellie on the cheek. Nellie starts to blush. Violet brings out the cake with 14 lit candles for the twins. "Thank you guys for an amazing birthday I will never forget." Amaya said to her friends and family. "Today was a very magical day."


End file.
